How Many Times
by Cassandra1994
Summary: "I just found you Mitchie, I can't lose you." "I'm the same girl you mistreated, yelled at, pushed away. The same one who heart you broke over and over again." My heart is tired of all the pain, cheating, and lies. I lost myself in him and I need to find me again. I loved him and I cared about him, but I just can't do this. Not anymore." Full banner for this story is on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Camp Rock.**_

_**This is a one-shot song fic.**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Song by . . . How Many Times**_

_**Mitchie didn't sing at the first Final Jam and Shane forgave Mitchie about the lie she told about her mom. Since Mitchie didn't sing at Final Jam Shane doesn't know that Mitchie is "the girl with the voice." Everything else is the same.**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

This was the first time I was singing in public; and the song was about my on and off again boyfriend who was sitting in the front row. The famous Shane Grey from Connect 3.

_**I walked out on stage once the lights dimmed. I was nervous, the only person who heard this song was Nate who did the music and who was the only person I talked to about my problems with Shane. When I stood at center stage the spotlight was placed on me.**_

"This song is calling "How Many Times". I hope you like it." Nate was behind the curtain on the keyboard and started playing the notes.

_**I closed my eyes trying to forget I was on stage and bring forth all the feelings I felt when I was writing this song.**_

_If you were hurt like I was before__  
__Ladies turn up your radio__  
__Cause I'm gonna sing this one for us yeah__  
__See they complain about our attitudes__  
__Talk about the things we do__  
__To me it seems so obvious__  
__They like it, they keep coming back__  
__For more_

_**All the hurt and pain came rushing back. Yelling, tears, anger, and lies played over and over again in my head. I opened my eyes and looked him in the eyes.**_

_You're always so quick to up and criticize__  
__I got my flaws and yes I realize__  
__I've became so hard to deal it__  
__'Cause this part of my heart is so tired_

_How many times, how many times, how many times__  
__I caught you on the phone with her_

_**I tear fell from my eye as I remember him leaving me alone in his bed to talk on the phone with her and acting like I couldn't hear everything he said to her. Every I love you, every I don't care about her, every time you leave me for her.**_

_How many times, how many times, how many times__  
__Did I take it back and you broke my heart_

"_**We're over Mitchie." Every time he said those words and every time he came running back was more heart ache piling up. Every hateful thing he said to me, every kiss he give her when I'm in the next room over. He broke my relationship with my best friend.**_

_Oh this song knows how I feel__  
__You betrayed my feel__  
__Oh and the moral of the story is__  
__How many times?__  
__How many times?_

_Our sister, our sister Mary (real love) she used to tell us about this in the 90's__  
__Oh oh I used to say that I'll never be no never never me__  
__But it's 2011, and I feel I can't get any lower (lower)_

"_**I love you baby." I could only wish he would say that to me again, but he stopped. Only to her; only to Caitlyn. My best friend went behind my back and started dating him. "I don't love you Mitchie, I love Caitlyn." Every time he would come back and ask me to be with him. Every time my heart would break.**_

_Take out my anger on any and everybody that comes around__  
__I became so hard to deal with__  
__'Cause this part of my heart is so tired_

_**I couldn't function without letting my anger out on everyone around me because I was too weak to take it out on him or her. I couldn't break it off with him. I loved him. I was in denial.**_

_How many times, how many times, how many times__  
__I caught you on the phone with her__  
__How many times, how many times, how many times__  
__Did I take it back and you broke my heart__  
__Oh this song knows how I feel__  
__You betrayed my feel__  
__Oh and the more of the story is__  
__How many times?__  
__How many times?_

_**I couldn't do this anymore.**_

_How many times must I cry?  
(I'm so tired of crying)  
How many times have you seen my tears?_

_**I can't cry over him anymore, I can't continue living like this with him.**_

_And how many of yall going  
Through the same thing?  
I've become so hard to deal with  
Cause this part if my heart is so tired (I'm so tired)_

_**My heart is tired of all the pain, cheating, and lies. I lost myself in him and I need to find me again.**_

_How many times, how many times, how many times  
Oh I caught you on the phone with her  
How many times, how many times, how many times  
Did I take you back and you broke my heart  
Oh this song know how I feel  
You betrayed my love  
Oh And the moral of the story is  
How many times?  
How many times?_

_**I loved him and I cared about him, but I just can't do this. Not anymore.**_

_How many times do I gotta get hurt__  
__To know it never ain't gonna get no better?__  
__How many times, ladies, have you been hurt__  
__And you know in your hear it won't get no better?_

_You, you__  
__This one's for you__  
__You, you__  
__This one's for you_

When I was finished singing I wiped my face free of the tears with my hand, smiled at the audience, and walked off the stage. I could felt lighter. I felt like my soul could finally be free from all the pain I've been through for the past year. When I got behind the curtain Nate pulled me into his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked slowing rubbing my back as a few more tears fell.

"I feel good. So much lighter."

"He's crazy to treat you the way he did Mitchie." I pulled away when I heard two sets of foot step approaching.

"Mitchie," Shane said when he reached us with Caitlyn behind him. "You were the girl I was looking with last year." He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

I shook my head and pulled away from him and stood next to Nate. "That's great," I gave a dry laugh. "You find the girl with the voice once she breaks up with you."

"Come on Mitch, you know I love you." He gave a small smile that I use to love, but now just irritated me.

"No Shane, the only person you love is Shane Grey. I'm tired Shane, I can't go through this again." I tear fell down my face.

"I just found you Mitchie, I can't lose you."

A tearful laughed broke out of my mouth and I shook my head. "You had me for a whole year Shane. I'm the _same_ girl you constantly broke up with for her _best friend_. The one you _mistreated_, _yelled_ at, _pushed away_. The same one who heart you broke _over_ and _over _again." I ran a hand through my hair out of frustration. "I can't, I can't love you anymore Shane. I can't love someone who doesn't love me. I can only take so much until I finally give up and you broke be, constantly belittling me, criticizing everything I do, _cheated_ on." Nate placed his arm around my shoulders to comfort me and Shane eyes locked on it. "I'm done. Being with you changed me and not in a good way. I will never be that girl you made me ever again." I moved Nate arm from around my shoulder, placed my arm around his waist, and walked away with my head on his shoulder, leaving both Shane and Caitlyn.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**So, what do you guys think? Leave me a review please!**_

_**This was my first try at a one-shot so let me know what you think . . . Love it, Live it, Hate it? . . . Press the blue button and let me know.**_

…_**:::Cassandra1994:::… **_


	2. Chapter 2

The song from Chapter 1 was by K. Michelle . . . it's one of my favorites.

Should I make this into a multi chapter? And if I do I might not be able to update it regularly because my other story is kind of my main focus right now, but if I get enough reviews telling me to make it a multi chapter it will be my number two focus.

If I make it a multi I will need to know who Mitchie should end up with. If you are one of the people who want this to be a multi chapter then let me know NOW. . . . Cheating Shane . . . . Knight and Shining Armor Nate . . . . Or Amazing New Guy? (If you want a new character I would prefer it to be someone famous so I can look up who they are and how they look.)


End file.
